


Pretty in the Sunlight

by halo_nightwing



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hair, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sleep, So much fucking fluff, Soft Gay Boys, if you can’t tell it’s fucking GAY, it’s g a y, keefe sencen has no filter when half awake, no beta we die like men, you might get cavities lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_nightwing/pseuds/halo_nightwing
Summary: “Your ‘air ‘s sof’,” barely more than a whisper, but Dex watched as Keefe’s lips moved and heard the way his words slurred together.Dex’s brain short-circuited. What?
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Pretty in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha i actually finished a one-shot, yayyy for me.

Dex stared at Keefe’s sleeping form in front of him on his bed for a moment before sighing and going back to his tinkering. The empath came knocking at his window at around three a.m., and Dex didn’t even think twice before opening his window and letting Keefe in before continuing to fix his gadget. 

It’s become their little  _ thing _ between them, whenever Keefe didn’t want to stay at Candleshade. Keefe would come over with Ro standing guard outside the window, and Dex would let him in. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes Dex just listened to Keefe rant, sometimes Dex tinkered and Keefe drew, but most rarely Keefe would head straight to Dex’s bed and sleep. Like tonight. Dex noticed those nights were the worst, and he didn’t know what to do. 

He wanted to comfort Keefe, he cared about him more than he’d like to admit, but he didn’t know how. He’s been told some of what Keefe has been through, but Dex knows that’s not nearly the same as experiencing and going through it.

Dex was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand running through his hair, and he relaxed into it and sighed as he closed his eyes. Then he remembered the only other person in his room is Keefe, and why is Keefe running his hand through his hair?

His eyes flew open and took in a half-lidded Keefe with a small content smile on his face, his hand still moving sluggishly through Dex’s hair. Dex didn’t think he even knew what he was doing.

“Your ‘air ‘s sof’,” barely more than a whisper, but Dex watched as Keefe’s lips moved and heard the way his words slurred together.

Dex continued to stare down at Keefe in bewilderment, not knowing what to do.

“Looks pretty ‘n the sun.” Keefe blinked slowly. “You ‘ook pretty ‘n the sun.”

Dex’s brain short-circuited.  _ What? _

He managed to get his body to start working again and removed Keefe’s hand from his hair. The empath’s eyes already started to slip close, and he shifted a little closer to the technopath’s body.

Dex huffed out a little laugh.  _ So, he thinks I’m pretty, huh?  _ Dex smiled down at the sleeping boy.  _ Can’t wait to tease him now. _

* * *

Dex and Keefe were waiting outside of Foxfire for the rest of their friends. He didn’t bring up—as Dex now dubbed it—Keefe’s Sleepy Hair Rambling Incident, and he was fairly sure Keefe didn’t remember any of it.

He stared up as the sunny sky and watched as a few clouds drifted by. 

Dex looked back to the left at Keefe, and caught him staring at him, his trademark smirk making it’s way quickly onto his face.

_ You look pretty in the sun. _

Dex narrowed his eyes up at him which seemed to make Keefe’s smirk widen.

“What’s up Dexy?”

He leaned forward on his toes, bringing him closer to Keefe and having to tilt his head farther back to see his face.

“You look pretty in the sun.” Dex smiled sweetly up at Keefe and was happy to see he was able to make him blush and unsuccessfully stutter his way through a sentence.

Keefe finally settled on a bewildered, “ _ What? _ ”

“Can I tell you something?”

The taller boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion in the sudden change in topic. He nodded.

“You remember the other night when you came over to sleep?” Nod again, eyebrow furrowing even more. Dex’s smile widened slightly. “ _ Well,  _ I was working on my gadgets, and then I’m interrupted by you, and I look down, and you’re like half awake with your hand in my hair.”

Keefe blinked a few times, the red blush darkening even further.

“That’s embarrassing,” he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Don’t worry, it’s endearing.” Dex snickered. “I’m not done.”

“ _ What. _ ”

He peaked at Dex between his fingers, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, and  _ then _ you said while you could barely keep your eyes open ‘Your hair is soft. Looks pretty in the sun. You look pretty in the sun.’” Dex hesitantly reached up and removed Keefe’s hands from his face and laced their fingers together. “Do you think I’m pretty?” he whispered.

Ice blue eyes met periwinkle ones and stayed. “You are absolutely beautiful, Dex,” just as equally quiet.

Keefe’s confidence seemed to come back when Dex felt his face burn and he ducked his head.

“Aw, are you embarrassed Dexy? Don’t worry, it’s endearing.” He shot Dex’s words back at him and he glared up at an amused Keefe.

He grumbled. “I don’t like you anymore.”

Keefe threw his head back and laughed, and Dex was sure he could listen to it forever. 

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted it out before he could stop. The shorter boy panicked before steeling himself and looking into Keefe’s eyes.

Keefe’s smile softened. “Of course.”

Dex wasn’t sure who leaned forward first but Keefe’s mouth was now on his, and Keefe’s hands dove straight into his hair, and his lips were really soft, and he felt like he could kiss him all day, and that really nice, and—

“FINALLY! You guys all owe me Mallowmelt! I  _ told _ you they would get together!” 

Dex and Keefe jumped apart and glared at their grumbling friends and a triumphant Sophie who apparently scored a Mallowmelt jackpot.

Keefe sighed, “I can’t believe you guys bet on us. So much for friends.”

Dex grabbed Keefe’s hand and he glanced up at him to see a quirked eyebrow and a small smile before he looked back down at the ground with his own smile.

“You guys are already disgustingly sweet, I can’t take it.” Dex looked up at Marella to see her fixing one of the braids in her hair as she walked towards the doors of Foxfire. Her smile softened. “But, congrats guys, I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Yeah,” Dex said softly, “I’m glad I’m happy too.” Keefe squeezed his hand. 

“Aw, you’re such a sap, Dexy.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keefe: You look pretty in the sun  
> Dex: Dex.exe has stopped working
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
